Maybe I Do Believe in Love
by silverfoxxx
Summary: When ECW disbanded Tegan chose to give up wrestling for the executive world, leaving her best friends and the guy of her dreams behind. Now it's 3 years later and she's back. But will she stay? CM Punk / OC
1. Reunion

**Okay, so I'm just going to to use the same character as in _Proposal. _I'm still new to this so feedback is always nice. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Although I only needed to go up 3 floors, my nerves inabled me to stand still in the elevator. It had been three years since I actually saw my best friend in person. We kept in touch every now and then but her work schedule didn't give her too much personal time outside the business. When I arrived to room three-fourteen I could already hear Barbara Blank's laugh from inside. She had ripped the door open and embraced me in an air tight hug before I knew it after I only knocked twice.<p>

"Ohmigod Tegan, it feels like it's been forever!"

"Yeah, three years right?" I laughed and awkwardly looked around the room over her shoulder, making awkward eye contact with very confused Heath (Miller) Slater, Wade Barrett (aka Stu Bennett"), and Justin Gabriel (aka Paul Lloyd Jr).

Barb pulled away and ushered me in the room. "Oh! How rude of me. Tegan this is-"

"Yeah, Barbie, I know who they are but you may want to defuse their confusion and just introduce me."

"Right," She let out a laugh and turned her attention to the three men in the room. "Stu, Heath, Paul...This is my best friend Tegan Caiafa."

"Tegan Helsing, right? Heath Miller." He extended his hand for a handshake.

"Yeah, good ol' ECW days.." I let out a nervous laugh and shook Paul's hand as he introduced himself after.

"Stu Bennett. Always a pleasure to be in the presence of a beautiful woman." I was caught off guard when he leaned down and kissed my hand. When he looked up and locked eye contact, I was caught speechless for the second time in my life. But not long after Barbara's destict voice brought me back to reality.

"So am I the first one you came to see?"

"Ha, you are actually. You were the only one I figured would be at the hotel."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" She pretended to be offended.

"Well, dearest Elizabeth Phoenix is probably at the gym and I assume Mel would be at home with JoMo."

"Yeah, John's still out.." Paul's voice butted into the conversation. Not that I minded, I find it awkward when multiple people are in a room and only two are holding a conversation. "But hey, we're gonna head down to the gym and give you guys some time to catch up. See ya tonight?"

"Yeah, see ya babe." She gave her man and kiss and watched as the other two followed suit. Stu giving a wink in my direction befor shutting the door.

"Melina might be here right now though. She's supposed to be in the match with me later tonight."

"Well, maybe we'll give her a call!"

"I'll go grab my phone and shoot here a text." She walked towards the kitchen area while I slumped down on the couch and took in the neutral colored room.

"Are you going to say hey to Punk?" I heard the innocent curiosity clear in her voice from across the room.

"He's actually another person I wanted to surprised!" I lied. But unlike Barbie, I could pull off a lie. Truth was, I was actually a little nervous to see Phil again. Our history was a little...weird.


	2. The Beginning

**Thank you to everyone that gave me feedback. I hope you enjoy chapter 2!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You did great out there, Amour," I mumbled into his neck, feeling his heart figuratively beat a thousand times a minute. But was it because of me his heart was beating this fast, or because he just had a match?<p>

_"Thanks. You did pretty amazing as well." His voice sent chills down my spine, but in a good way. He kissed my temple and swayed us side to side. "Wanna just chill tonight?"_

_"Should that even be a question?" I crinkled up my nose when a bead of his sweat dripped from his long hair to my shoulder. "Shower first though."_

_"I'll shower if you join me." He winked and whipped his forehead on my other shoulder._

_"Phil! Gross!" I laughed and tried to push out of his grasp but he just held me tighter._

_"Is that a yes?" he seductively purred in my ear. I couldn't even speak after that, so I just nodded. He made speechless and my legs uncontrollably weak. If he wasn't holding me right now I would have probably melted down to the floor._

* * *

><p><em>"You have the softest damn skin in the world." I shuddered against his touch. I may have had the softest skin, but right now his touch was the softest thing in the world.<em>

_After our ahem, intimate shower, Phil had pulled me down with him on the couch and I had a hard time focusing on the television when his hand were up my shirt and caressing my sides. Well, it wasn't exactly my shirt, it his but he didn't exactly need it right now. He looked perfectly fine in just shorts. But then again he looked good in anything. I could never put my finger on exactly what it was about Phil that captivated so much and sometimes it made me nervous. I've never felt like this before and that fact that someone had this much of an effect on me absolutely terrified me. Love scared me. Do I** love** Phil? I think I do. Maybe. The only people I ever said 'I love you' to was my twin brother Damien and my dad. Sure, I called Phil, Amour, spanish for love, but that was as close as it got. I'm grateful for what I do have with Phil but I'd be lying if I said part of me didn't want us to be more than what we are._

_"So what are you doing tomorrow?" I held my breath praying he didn't say anything about having plans with _her_._

_"I think dinner with Maria."_

_I shouldn't have held my breath._

_"Cool." I forced myself to say something. And 'cool' was all I managed. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, how about we forget all about our discussion about how this would be nothing but just sex and best friendship, forget all about your ex girlfriend that's trying to win you back, and just focus on what we have right here?' No. I couldn't. As much as I hate to admit it, commitment __ with people was a problem for me. I'm sure with Phil, a relationship would totally be worth it, but Maria had great timing of coming back around right when my feelings for Phil were positively sure of. They had a great relationship before so why should I ruin the chance of a second chance for them? Actually, I shouldn't say they had a great relationship. Since the whole time Phil was with Maria, he was cheating with me. I don't know why I did it. I hated cheaters and I hated home wreckers. But Phil...was perfect to me. Not only was he a great guy to be with but he was my best friend. The idea of me being in Maria's shoes made me feel uneasy, so I tried not thinking about it._

_I let out a sigh. I was never a selfish person besides anything dealing with my career. I guess it was one of my downfalls. Especially now._

_"Tegan..." I guess the sigh gave away how I was really feeling. I didn't reply back. I just laid there staring whatever was on tv. He was silent for a while but gave up waiting for me to say anything. "I think I'm going to head back to my room." He started to get up but I pulled him back down._

_"No..stay. Please." I whispered and crept my hands up his shirt._

_He got my idea._

* * *

><p><em>'Tegan! Just tell him you love him. I know you do. You can see it when you're around him, when you're talking about him. Teag... I know you're happy with him but you'll be so much happier actually calling him yours.' Barbie Blank might be seen as nothing but a stupid blond to some people, but when you actually got to know her she's one of the nicest people in the world and she's the greatest best friend I've ever had. Even over the phone she knew how to get through to me.<em>

_"I don't know B, even if I did tell him...that, there's still Maria in picture and they have a history themselves and I just don't think he'd drop everything with her to be with me." I looked down and started picking at lettering on my shorts._

_'Think about it. Who is he with more? You, she's all the way doing whatever in OVW. Who does he spend nights with just hanging out for the most part? You. You guys go out to dinner! And go to the movies! You're already practically a couple!'_

_"If we were, Maria wouldn't be a factor," I normally wasn't like this. All sappy and sad. Why is this bothering me so fuckin' much?"_

_'You're being just like Damien. I know it's hard, but suck up your fears and just tell the damn boy you love him. I got to get going, love ya girl.' She shouted the ending and hung up leaving me in the silence of my hotel room. I had the option of rooming with someone but I normally roomed with my twin brother Damien and he was currently out on injury. And everyone else seemed to already have a room, so I just got one on my own._

_After being fed up with the silence I picked up my cell phone and decided to call the only person in the world that knew me better than anyone else. Damien._

_'Hello dearest sister.'_

_"Hey, I um...need your opinion."_

_'On your situation with Phil.' It didn't surprise me that he already knew what I was going to ask him about. Twins are weird like that._

_"Yeah..."_

_'Just tell him. I know it's scary, but you're not Mom. You're not going to leave him high and dry with two kids, Teag. You're better than her to begin with. I know you love Punk, so take the shot."_

_"Okay. Thank you."_

_'I'm going to get some sleep, love ya.' I mumbled love ya back and pressed end._

_I walked into the bathroom and just stared into the mirror._

_"I've taken some hard hits and taken some mean falls, but I struggle telling the guy I adore I love him. Wow." I just stood there for a while taking in my own reflection. There wasn't anything really physically wrong with me. I wasn't self conscious, I adored my apperance. My long dark hair, my deep green eyes, my body, my own tattoos, they were all me._

_"Honey, I'm hooooommmmme." Phil's voice rang out and broke my train of thoughts. What was he doing here? Didn't he have dinner with Maria tonight? What if he already went and came here to tell me they're back together? Or what if it's the opposite and he told her to fuck off? Maybe I should just ask him about it._

_"How was dinner?" I asked as he leaned against the door frame. He didn't answer right away, just crossed his arms and held a blank expression._

_"I didn't go." Even his response didn't have any sign of emotion._

_"Why?" I held his gaze but it was making me nervous. I'm never like this. What's wrong with me? What the hell._

_"I uh," His eyes turned to the floor when he paused and then he pushed himself from the door frame and advanced forward towards me and let his arms un-cross. "canceled and told her there was someone else in my life." He looked up and held my gaze again._

_Considering how I've been feeling lately, all paranoid and scared, I figured I would assume he was talking about a third girl. But that wasn't the case. He was talking about me and it made a grin grow upon my face._

_"Sooo..." His arms snaked around my waist and leaned his forehead against mine._

_"Soo, I like you Tegan." he whispered. I felt my knees go weak again. I let out a quite nervous laugh. I wanted to push him against the wall and show him how I felt back but I wanted to say it too. I took his face in my hands and bit my lip._

_"I really like you too Phil." I laid a soft kiss on his lips and looked back into his eyes._

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Yeah.."_

_"I know saying 'I love you' scares you but why do you call me 'Amour'?" His question caught me off guard. I dropped my hands down to his shoulders and swallowed before I answered._

_"I know I like you more than anyone else I've liked before and um," there was that nervous feeling again, "calling you amour, just how I express it." I feel like a fuckin' teenager. Saying I like a guy more than anyone else._

_He nodded. "Have you called anyone else amour?"_

_"No.." He nodded again at my reply and lifted me up._

_"I don't want to have sex tonight. I just want to spend time with you." He spun me around and walked into the bedroom._

_"Sounds good to me."_

_"You know what would sound better to me though?" He laid down with me on the bed and held me._

_"What's that?"_

_"If you would be my girlfriend. What do you think?"_

_"I think that sounds pretty rad." I turned over and pressed my lips to his._


	3. Drinks

**Sorry for the wait, I get major writer's block sometimes. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Barbie and I had decided to head to the bar down the street from the hotel for drinks and more catching up. And all the reminiscing began to make me really wish I never left.<p>

"I miss our random little videos T." When Barbie and I first met I told her that Barbara was an old woman's name and Barbie was was too weird, although she very well acted like one at times, so I just shortened everything and called her B. That same day she figured she'd just call me T, for short as well.

"I do still have most of em. Damien actually made a DVD of the best ones a few days ago." While I was on my fourth beer, she was on her third...whatever fruity drink she ordered. I stared down at my beer and picked at the label just the same way I had down to ones before. I used to be a huge drinker but quit after catching news of my mother's death in drunk driving accident. Even though I only met the woman once and hated her my whole life, her death still stuck me in a weird kinda way. After that I slowed down and eventually stopped, only to pick it back up after I quit wrestling. I'm not a raging alcoholic by any means, I just love a beer every now and then.

"You should burn me a copy! Things certainly not the same when you left. Everyone missed you, even Dave." I had looked up slightly and noticed she was also fidgeting with her drink with a faint sad smile played upon her lips. I wanted to laugh when she mentioned Dave Batista. Dave and I had a love-hate relationship. We were friendly one day but hated each other more than anything the next and I never understood it.

Seeing her sad smile made me want to break the possible good news to her even more. When I left the only person who knew the reason why was my brother and if anyone ever asked about it we just said I felt wrestling wasn't for me anymore. Which, was actually true. I had trained for years thinking that it was the greatest feeling in the world and worked my ass to get to the top and to work for the WWE, but when I got there, it didn't feel like I dreamt it would. So I moved on with life and got accepted into Harvard Law.

"B, I uh-" I stopped and cleared my throat, and she perked her head up and looked at me with anticipation. I took a deep breath and continued, "might be coming back to the WWE. Not to wrestle though. Um, Vince caught wind of me graduating as top of my class from Harvard law and offered me a place in legal."

By the look of her face it certainly caught her off guard. "Would you be traveling or-?"

"Typically anyone in legal would be sitting in a cramped cubical at headquarters but Vince asked if I would alright with traveling here and there making sure everything went smoothly because apparently there's been some bar fights that have been raising flags in the media?"

"Oh yeah! Uh- yeah..." She began to trail off and fidgeted with her straw again but her ringtone interrupted not shortly after. She picked up looking confusing at the screen.

"Phil? Yeah, what's up?" That's when she looked straight at me and I caught my name being mentioned on the other line. Even over the phone and 3 years later he had a way of making my knees weak just saying my name. "Do you want to talk to Phil?" She covered the receiver and hesitantly handed me the phone when I nodded.

"Hai Phillip." My stomach was in knots. I knew he hated being called by his full name but never protested as much when I used it.

"Heard you were around and I'm quite hurt I wasn't notified ahead of time, Teag."

I couldn't contain my annoyance and let it fly, "What exactly was I supposed to do Phil? Track you down and be like _'Oh hey, what's up?_. Excuse me sir, but I wasn't exactly sure how you'd feel about seeing me again." I wished I could see his reaction. I heard him sigh on the other end. Why the fuck was my stomach still in knots?

"You should know that I still care for you. Fuck Tegan, you of all people should know that. I know things ended weird but-"

"Weird? Phil,-"

"I didn't call you back because I was torn up about it too. Being on the road knowing we'd hardly see each other sucked. I know Damien wasn't supposed to say anything about it but I knew you got into school. Harvard's fuckin' hard and he said you barely had time for anything else anyway."

"I would have always made time for you." I whispered and sadly made eye contact with Barb, seeing her sad expression too made me sigh.

"I want to see you tonight."

"Okay...um, eight sound good?"

"Sounds perfect Amour." And with that he hung up leaving me in awe he called 'amour'.


	4. Like Old Times

**I've been writing all day. Not only did I focus on this chapter, but I got another one written as well. This one I struggled with though. I appreciate all the feed back I get. Thank you all so much. And I think we all know Money in the Back was a win.**

* * *

><p><em>"Tegan, I just don't understand why you're leaving if this is every thing you love." Phil wouldn't accept my explaination and I didn't know what he wanted me to say. I love wrestling but the way the WWE was handling their Diva's talent was going downhill and I wasn't exactly peachy with mainly being eye candy. So, I decided to let my contract run out and told Vince that I'd be moving on with life. Of course he wasn't pleased but after hearing I was going to law school, he told me there'd always be a spot for me in the WWE, whether it be wrestling or possibly in legal department. But Phil didn't understand that.<em>

_"Phil, this isn't for me anymore. Do you know see how Diva's matches are now a days? They're like, 5 minutes if anything and Beth and I are the only ones with noticable talent. Plus law school Phil-" I took the chance of looking back at him. We'd been at this off and on for days now. And every time before he would just run this figures through his hair, sigh, place his hands on his hips and play with his lip ring which he knew made me crazy (in a good way. ahem). But this was was different, maybe because technically my contract ran out in a week and my last match would be then, and Phil actually had tears in his eyes._

_"Any other choice would be different but we both know what law school means for us." He had his hands folded and he was actually biting his lip. Just seeing Phil actually cry made my chest ache._

_"Amour-" I gracefully got down from my spot on the counter and made my way across the kitchen to Phil who was leaning against the counter as well. I wrapped my arms around his waist and awkwardly leaned my head on his shoulders. "No matter happens," I paused and licked my lips, trying to put my thoughts into perfect words. Because that's what Phil deserved. Perfection. "I love you Phillip Brooks. The one and only CM Punk. And I know that law school will suck up my time and lets face it.." I felt tears cascade down my face now, "you're heading up the ladder now. And I promise you, like I said when you first walked into this company, you're going to the top guy someday. You're the best any company could have. And no matter how swamped I am with school, I will never miss a CM Punk match. And if you're ever in town, I will put off anything for you Phil."_

_He sighed and I felt his arms wind around me. "What are we going to do?" I felt his head rest on my own shoulders and not long after I felt a wet spot begin to develop and Phil let out a sniffle._

_"Time will tell amour._

* * *

><p>I suggest that Phil and I meet at a restaurant or something but he turned everything down and asked me to just come to his room for a movie fest. Like old times<em>.<em>Part of me was excited but the other part was uneasy. If him just saying my name over the phone made my knees jelly, what would in person be like? You know what, fuck everything. I'm not going to think about it. I'm just gonna wing it.

Normally one would rush home and spend hours changing outfits, caking on makeup, and whatever other pampering needs they felt were necessary but I didn't. I felt like I was just fine with jeans and white v-neck. For once, I was having a good hair day and I smelt fresh so I saw no problem with going straight there after time with B. But of course after our phone conversation ended B bombed me with questions.

'How do you think it's going to go?', 'Do you think you guys will still be in love?', 'What if he makes a move?', 'There isn't anyone else in your life is there?', 'I always knew you two would get married. Can I be your maid of honor?' I never really gave her a straight answer to any of her questions. I just let B have her little freak out moment.

But this was it, here I was, standing in front of his hotel room door. My fist was raised to knock but it took a second to actually go through with it. _Figuratively._ And it also took a second for him to answer his door. _Literally._

"Hey," I managed to break out. God, he was better looking than ever. I never really thought about Phil cutting his hair, it was always part of Phil. But there he stood with it short and slicked back. Everything else was still the same. Same toned tanned skin, same lip ring, same slight crows feet, same tattoos (with exceptions of a few new ones), same smile, same ability to forget what words were, Phil.

"Hey, you. Uh, come on in." He stepped aside as I nervously made my way in, him shutting the door after. "Hopefully you're still cool with Love Actually." I watched as he picked the box up from the small table and flashed it in my direction with a grin.

"You hated Love Actually..." Why would he chose a movie he didn't like? I mean, typically I didn't like love type movies either but for some reason it struck to me. And it was also the one movie only three people knew I loved. Damien, Barbara, and Phil.

"Yeah, but you liked it, and to be honest, it reminds me of the first time we saw it together soo, I kinda like it." Movie still in hand he made his way over towards me. "You can feel free to get comfortable Teag," He pointed to my Vans meaning to kick them off.

"Oh, uh- yeah. Right." I mumbled and threw them towards the door. "So uh, no room mate?"

"Nah," After looking me over he turned towards the living room portion of the room and flung himself down on the couch. "I did room with Luke Gallows but he got released." For what felt like eternity we just stared at each other from across the room. "You can sit down you know, I'm not going to bite."

I stifled out a nervous laugh and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. He let a sigh escape his lips as he put the movie in and instead of sitting back down where he had previously been, this time he sat only inches away from me.

"How was law school?"

"I survived...surprisingly." my voice faltered more and more as each word rolled out of my mouth.

Before speaking he looked me over as if in search of something in my eyes. "I'm just going to be straight forward here; there wasn't a single day I didn't think of you. There wasn't a single match I had that I didn't wonder what you would be thinking about if you were here. I missed you more than anything else in the world Tegan. There's not a single person that could ever come close to being you. I still love you." I don't even know I didn't notice but some time during his spiel, Phil had grabbed my hand. I couldn't tear my eyes away from our hand lock. Not to be sappy, but somehow this felt right. My hand in his hand, figures intertwined. Should I go with this? If I come back to the WWE, I guess we could work it out again.

"Phil, what would you say if I uh- came back to the WWE?" I felt his other hand tilt my head up and his eyes burn into mine. I suspected he'd show some kind of sign of emotion but his was just...blank.

"I would say you shouldn't." He ran his tongue across his bottom lip and laughed as my face twisted in confusion. "I may be leaving." He emphasized the 'I'. But his own smile faded when he didn't see mine. "I can't say much but I'm 'suspended'," he used air quotes with his fingers along with 'suspended' and left it at that.

That was my cue to reply, "Yeah the WWE isn't what it used to be but I considered taking this offer for you..." I bit my lip.

"So don't take it. Instead move back to Chicago, take time off with me. We'll go to games and grab some pizza and bike around and buy comics whenever we want! Like old times."

"I, uh-" again it was hard to form a sentence.

"Stick around for this week with us. Watch everything unfold. Be by my side again?" Those eyes. He was actually pleading for me to stay.

"If I agree..." I glanced from the television back to Phil, "Can we just watch this movie like old times?"

"That's my girl."


	5. Money in the Bank

**I think it's safe to say that if you're reading this, you enjoyed Money in the Bank too? I think it's hard not to be a Punk fan. And he makes me proud to be from Illinois.  
><strong>_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC and I don't really know CM Punk's mother's name. And I'm just gonna say Sheamus debuted in June of 08 to make this mathmatically work out a little easier...And not too swell at typing accents so. My apologies.**_****

Not only was did my heart feel like it was in my throat because I had just set foot in an arena of a WWE for the first time since I left, but this was Money in the Bank 2011, supposally Phil's last match. For the past few weeks I did just as he told me and tuned in to every single episode of Monday night Raw and watched as every week he single-handedly blew away millions. He made John Cena fans turn to CM Punk fans, he made wrestling doubters to weekly watchers, it wasn't John Cena merchendise selling out every week or John Cena's name crashing every social network site, it was CM Punk. He even made some the professionals question if this was truely real. And he was right, he could turn chickenshit into a chicken salad.

By the time I set foot in the Allstate Arena, the only thing that could occupy my mind were racing thoughts of what could happen tonight, 'where the fuck was Stephen Farrelly?', and all the nostalgic memories being in Chicago, Illinois was alone bringing back.

It was easy to get lost backstage, especially if you weren't where you were supposed to be, but it wasn't rocket science to find a guys' locker room. (Plus having been to the Allstate Arena numerous times before I pretty much could guess where things would be.) I just needed to find Ste, he was the only one that ever really saw just how anxious I tended to get when Phil had a big match. He was the only one that would allow me squeeze his hand as hard as I needed. Barbie tried once, but I nearly broke her hand.

Typically after a Superstar had their match and were no longer scheduled to make an apperance that night, they'd go back to the hotel and rest, but not in this case. When I walked through the door of the WWE Superstars' locker room, all the boys who had taken part in the Smackdown ladder match were sitting around watching the moniter with anticipation. Some were holding ice packs to injuries and some just had bags of ice taped to them.

I waited a little bit before breaking the dead silence of the room. "So is everyone really this antsy about Orton and Christian or...I trailed off as I noticed I made a few jump.

Before Stu Bennett could open his mouth to speak an Irish voice came from the opposite side of the room and Stu just cast his eyes back to the monitor. "Hey lass, long time, no see." My eyes shifted to Ste but not before sending a small smile Stu's way.

"How's the first ever Irish former WWE Champion doin'?" I took a seat next to him noticing he was still in ring gear and covered in red marks which showed easier on his fair skin.

"I'll get by. What'd you think of the matches so far?" He slowly lifted his arm up and rested it across my shoulders, giving himself a break from holding the huge ice pack against his chest.

"Honestly," I took the ice pack from his hand and held it where it had previously been. "It's still swollen, keep it here till it goes down more. But um, I kinda expected you or Stu to get the case on the way you guys have been shown off lately, but skill wise Bry isn't that much of a surprise." I shot Bryan Danielson a glance and notice a huge grin on his face. "Why thank you Teag. Great to see ya again by the way."

"Yeah, Cabana, Punkass, you and I should get a bite sometime again." _Punkass._ _Goddamn the nostagic memories. Making me use old nicknames. Fuck._ "So uh, when's the Raw match? I'm not seein' any of the guys."

That's when Stu took his chance to speak up, "They just finished and they'll probably getting checked out. Well, except for Del Rio, he's probably speaking with Vince."

"Del Rio?" Then it hit me, "Uh, please tell me Del Rio wasn't the one who won the triple threat match." I could only think of one outcome this could bring. It was so predictable and now a days the WWE was so goddamn fuckin' predicatble. Phil vs. Cena, and either way Del Rio comes out and somehow wins the belt. Everyone who gets a case wins their match for the championships. But what if Phil wins and beats Del Rio? What if Del Rio is the first one to ever lose with the case?

"I think you already know the answer to that lass.." I could hear the frown in his voice. Ste knew me, and knew exactly what was running through my head. He pulled me closer and I let out a sigh and opened my eyes again.

"Please tell me someone knows the results tonight.." No one said a word as I glanced around the room. Of course they didn't. No one knew a thing about Phil's situation except a few small details if anything. Scott 'Colt Cabana' Colton said he didn't even know.

"We'll worry when the time comes. Until then, let's just enjoy the match that's on." So we all just sat back and watched as Christian and Randy battled it out.

"Did he just-" Heath yelled out after watching Christian spit in Randy's face.

"Yep," I answered as all hell broke loose from Randy, earning him to be disqualified. "Well, that's kind of a shitty way to win, but I guess how else is someone supposed to steal the title from golden boy Orton?" Retorical question, but I still threw it out there.

"Thought you and Randy were buds?" Ste cast a sideways glance at me but I just kept my eyes on the monitor watching the recap of the last few weeks between Cena and Phil.

"Not really until the towards the last few months. He's really good with his little girl though, I give him credit for that. But I'm not sure about his outbursts about Barb and his allegded sleeping with fans..who knows?" I shrugged.

My heart beat began to race even more as I watched Phil come out and bask in the all the support Chicago was giving him. The camera followed him as he walked over and high fived Colt and Ace and gave his mom a kiss. "I miss his family.." I whispered and felt Ste give my hand a small squeeze. Then John came out and the you could hear the 'boos' as if we were out there ourselves. Throughout the match my emotions went on a rollar coaster. Phil would build up momentum and I'd silently cheer but then John would come back and I'd want to flip a table. Then McMahon and Johnny Ace decided to come out, and just ending up pulling a fail. The distraction lead Phil to have more of an upper hand and he picked up the win. Several times I was on the verge of crying but it never happened until I heard the third count and the the title handed over to Phil. I didn't stick around after the moment I saw the title in his hands. I took off running.

_'He did it. Holy shit, Phil did it. Fuck Del Rio, fuck Cena, fuck Vince. Phil has the title. After fourty-fuckin-seven Attitude Adjustments and a half a dozen STFs, Phil won with one (and I suppose a half counting the one to the ribs) GTS.'_ I didn't stop running until I got to the lobby and saw Phil standing there with his family and Colt and Ace around him.

"Phil!" His head jerked up and we locked eye contact. Even when he was coated in sweat and his hair disarayed he was still the most gorgeous man I've ever seen and care to see. He handed the title to Colt and met me in the middle, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Teag, what are you doing here?" He set me down and made eye contact again and I rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Keeping a promise I made years ago." He smiled even more, "Congratulations Amour." I whispered.

A look of disbelief appeared in his eyes but he held to his smile. "What'd you just call me?"

"Amour."

Still to this day, there wasn't a better thing than the feeling of Phillp Brook's lips crashing to mine.


	6. A Week Later and Flashback

**Okay, so I haven't checked my email in a while so I was unaware of new reviews. Thank you so much for al lthe feed back and I'm sorry if this story has some loose ends and such, I have a bunch of ideas but sometimes struggle connecting them. Nonetheless, lately I've been trying to decide what direction to take this story in. But I don't think I'm going to think about it TOO much or I'll just end up over thinking. Nonetheless, I'm going to try my best to continue the good work. enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have nothing against Maria Kanellis either.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Phillip you're such an ass!" I drug my hands down my face and rested them back across my chest. I turned back around to face Phil who sat in the middle of the dressing room couch with a smug look on his face and the WWE championship beside him. The sound of Colt Cabana's laugh echoed from Phil's phone, which he had in his hand. "Colton, shut up. I hate you too." I whimpered out a small laugh. I couldn't believe he didn't tell me.. "You couldn't even hint about what was going on, you just HAD to try to steer me in a different direction."<p>

Eight days after the Money In The Bank pay-per-view, and here we were sitting backstage after a Raw event. The very event in which Rey Mysterio won against Miz for the new WWE Championship, Jim Ross made came back to the biz, Zack Ryder versed Michael Cole in a pitiful match but a match nonetheless, and Cena took on Rey to win the title. And of course possibly the most exciting portion of the night: at the very end Phil made his sudden return. Within the past week I had spoken to management and taking Phil's advice, I turned down the job in legal. But little did anyone know, I was then offered another job in the WWE, the only downside was it had no relevance to having a law degree. And that's what made me hesitant to take it. What's the point in having a degree in law to end up with a job with nothing to do with it?

It had also been a week since I spent time with Phil. After he left the building at Money in the Bank I spent time catching up with his mom and siblings and met up with the guys later for a night on the town. Within that week, while Phil kept up the appearance of him teasing the company that he held the title, I spent it doing legal work here and there to see how things felt. But it didn't feel right. For some reason it felt like I was just forcing myself into this job. This is where the second job offer came in, but Phil didn't know that.

"Up until that night I seriously thought I was gonna leave. Babe, come on, now you can take the job in legal and-" But before he could complete his sentence I cut him off.

"I turned down the job." I kept my face blank. Sure Phil and I had texted each other but I never got around to mentioning the offer Triple H and Vince ran by me.

"Hey Cabana, I'll call you back." He ended the call and silence followed as we just stared at each other. "When'd you turn it down?" He rubbed his hands on his knees and looked down at his boots that he had yet to kick off.

"Uh, let's see," I looked down at my own shoes and actual did have to think back. "Saturday. But, there's more to it." That got him to look up. "You know how 'Vince was relieved of his duties'?" I used air quotations to emphasize the kayfabe. "Well, they both figured an assistant to Triple H wouldn't be such a bad touch sooo, they came to me."

I looked up to Phil's blank expression. I hated when he didn't show emotion in a conversation sometimes. Typically I had some insight of what he was feeling or thinking but, now I couldn't.

"So you're going to be on Raw?" He continued to hold his gaze down while he loosened his boots.

"Yep." I barely spoke as I made my way over to him and took a place Indian style on the floor in front of him. He threw each boot in the direction of his suitcase as he took them off. "Ew Phil, I'm going to have to get you odor shit for those. That's gross Amour," I covered my nose as he looked up at me and laughed.

"You'll have plenty of time if you're going to be traveling with me." He pulled me up onto his lap and rested his head in the nook of my neck.

"So you're okay with it?" I bit my lip as I heard him attempt to stifle a laugh.

"Of course! Why would I not be?" He took the time to look up and me and laughed again at my anxious face.

"Well, I don't know, when it comes to you I-"

"Tegan Sailor-Marie, stop. I know you. You're confident and full of yourself and I love that about you. Babe, it's us. Nothing is different other than we just grew up a little more. I love you. Still. Seriously."

Every word echoed in my head. He was right. During ECW I was full of myself in the best way possible and the only time I ever let anxiety bother me was when Phil had an intense match. Where the fuck did this pathetic mousy girl come from?

"Alright, alright Punkass. So how was Comic-Con without me this year?" I smirked. 

* * *

><p><em>"Phillip! Open le door." I drunkenly leaned against the hotel room door and prayed my boyfriend answered my plea. "Amour, come one. I'm sorry for calling Maria a cunt." I tried to keep my voice sounding sincere but I could contain my laughter. To be honest, I REALLY didn't like Maria. She could sometimes wrestle, but her career wasn't going anywhere and she was annoying. Or maybe I found her flawed because she was technically still Phil's 'girlfriend'. But right now, I didn't care about her. I just wanted to be in bed with Phil. Not having sexual relations, but just laying there with him. And here I was outside his room, wasted off my ass at two:forty-three in the goddamn AM. "Phil..." My voice began to falter and I began to think he wouldn't answer when the door open.<em>

_"Fina-" I let out a sigh and before I could finish my word I came face to face with Maria Kanellis herself. "Uh, hey Maria." I cleared my throat and looked her dead in the eye._

_"Tegan, you reek of alcohol and it's almost 3. Go to bed please." She was nice. I had to give her that. She had every reason in the world to be vicious to me but she wasn't._

_I didn't give her a single reaction but me walking away. I thought Phil said he broke it off for good. What the fuck was she doing here? Before I could continue my thoughts I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and as much I prayed for it to be Phil with some grade A plus excuse as to Maria being in his room AT TWO:FORTY-EIGHT IN THE FUCKIN' AM, it' was Shelly Martinez, aka, Ariel._

_"Hullo Shelly-Belly." I stopped and leaned against the wall next to the elevator. I didn't even know where I was heading to._

_"Where da fuck are you ma' dear?" her slurred words rang back. I had just been previously with her at a bar drinking until my hearts content after the fight with Phil._

_"I uh, I dunno. But I'm without a place to crash. Can I crash on your couch or something?"_

_"I thought you were staying with Phil?" Good god, I was trashed but at least I could control my word slurring._

_"Maria is apparently there because she answered the fuckin' door. I'll deal with it later. Your couch, yay or nay?"_

_"Of course yay! It's room seven-oh-tin? Where are you now?"_

_"Uh, on the sixth floor. Need help getting here? You sound worse than I am girl." I couldn't help but laugh. I could just imagine Shelly stumbling down the sidewalk._

_"It's all good in the hood G'. Melina's got me and John and Miz are accompanying us. No worries, we're just walking through the door neow."_

_"Alright, see ya then." I hung up and decided to take the stairs up one flight. "What the fuck?" I asked no one in particular as I leaned against the heavy door that lead into the hallway._

_"Hey, are you good to take her?" I looked up to find Melina and John supporting a drunk Shelly. I guess it took me longer than I thought to drag myself up the stairs._

_I just nodded and slung her arm around my own shoulder as John handed me her room key. "I'll uh, catch ya guys tomorrow or something. We're staying in town still tomorrow right?"_

_"Yeah, we'll grab lunch or something delightful." Melina and John departed with Miz and I sighed._

_"Shell, good god." I managed to get us both in the room soundly and laid an already passed out Shelley Martinez on her bed and pulled her boots off and just left it at that. As I threw myself down on the couch I felt exhaustion set in. Not soon after sleep took over._


End file.
